clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Krystalite
Hello, this is my talk page! You may send a message if you like! __TOC__ Jeserator (talk) 23:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Hi EmberPrismDX, While I'm not Watatsuki I'm a pretty experienced source-adder person. Like, if there was a hierarchy of the best sources(er?), I'd be like fifth. So, anyway, to source something you follow this format: This is a random statement about something you need to source! Sourcing is really that simple. You need to make you put and , though, all the little box with the number in won't appear. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask! --Roger6881 (talk) 16:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Roger Dodger! Thanks a lot, I will indeed ask you or the other admins for help! -EmberPrismDX- RE: Music Help Follow the directions here. Jeserator HTTR! 18:40, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! -EmberPrismDX- RE: Okay Hi again! That's ok. It's understandable to think those pages are stubs (they are pretty bland) but we only class pages as stubs when we have the opportunity and resources to find out more about them, but we don't have it on paper. In this case, the characters are still pretty obscure in terms of knowledge, so we wrote all we could about them. Not a lot, but it's all we've got. Thanks, P.S. Hey, you look like a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender! Me too! --Roger6881 (talk) 21:49, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes indeed Roger, it is true! I did not know what Avatar:The Last Airbender was until I watched it with someone and I am a huge fan! In fact, it is one of the best shows ever! :D -EmberPrismDX- P.S Thanks for the stub info. :) RE: UGH! Hi Ember! I know, sometimes wikia chat is so irritating. I'm sorry you can't connect; try clearing your cache/turning off your laptop/computer and then coming back online. I hope that works for you. See you soon, --Roger6881 (talk) 23:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Blogging Hi Ember, It's as users who joined wikia less than 96 hours (4 days) can't create pages here (including user blogs), as well as uplad images. You should be able to upload files tomorrow, but by then, if you really want, you can ask someone to create a sub page of yours, which can then be moved to your blog namespace ad given a blog title. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay P-P, Thanks for the info. -EmberPrismDX- Chat Come to chat. ---- A Playful Kitty Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! -EmberPrismDX- Colorizing Hi Ember, I noticed that you add lots of color categories to arrticles. Nice job first of all! I wanted to ask you to keep in mind that adding a color category to an item article based on a very small part of that item, might eventually cause having a large number of items in that category, which are actually not similar in their main color(s), and thereby make finding items by color more difficult. In case a given item has no clear dominant color, and uses a large number of different colors instead, you can also use Category:Rainbow items as an alternative. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here I need to ask a question: How did you put Purikyua kawaii in colons on your Google+ nam? I really need to know :Okay Fu22y, first you click your name, then you click on +more options. There are 2 boxes, one is called Nickname and the other is called Display my name as. First you click the Nickname box, then you type the nickname you want. Next, you click on the Display my name as box, then choose what you want to display your name as, and there are 3 options u can choose from. Then you click save and your done! Sadly you got blocked by Jeserator and I hope you can read this message so you may know how to do it. :) Kind Regards, ~It's lovely ballet time! (talk!♥) RE:Plz help!! Hi Ember, To make a custom signature, follow these steps: #Go to (can also be accessed from the dropdown below your avatar in the top nav) #In the "Signature" section, tick the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox #Insert the wikitext to the "Custom signature" text box #Scroll down and press "Save" The wikitext that you add to the text box behaves teh same as ordinary wiki text. It can include links, images and even styled text. Here are some styling examples that can be included anywhere in the signature: :;Colored text Purple text Which gives Purple text :;Text with background Orange bg Which gives Orange bg :;Combined style Purple text on orange bg Which gives Purple text on orange bg :;Styled link text A styled link to EmberPrismDX's user page Which gives A styled link to EmberPrismDX's user page In the same way you can use an image, like this (note that the size used is "x25px", which sets the height to exactly 25px- the maximum permitted image height in signatures according to the signature policy, though you can use smaller): :;An ordinary resized image Which gives :;A resized image with hover text Which gives :;A resized image with a link Which gives (links to your user page in this example) :;A resized image with a link and a custom hover text Which gives :;A resized image without a link to the file page Which gives That's pretty much what most of the signatures in the wiki consist of. You can combine stylings in any possible way, and use them as a new cool sign! You don't ahve to remember all of that, but if you have a rough idea of what you want your signature to look like, you can use this to construct each part of your sign andthen add them together. In case i didn't explain that well, feel free to let me know, and i'll try to simplify it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay Thanks for adding him to the chatmod list, but you should let either the promoted user or an admin take care of that. -- 18:31, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) I also have a small question-How come I should let either a promoted user or an admin take care of adding somebody to a rights list? :/ Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::That way it's less likely for there to be mistakes. For example, you also entered the incorrect time zone. ::-- 18:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. What's the correct time zone then? Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've already fixed it. ::::-- 18:53, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright, but just in case if an admin doesn't add somebody in time, I mean somebody else would take over to add them.. Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 18:59, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Coming back to this wiki. Here to tell you that i'm coming back to this wiki. o ::::::::::> I slash u 22:58:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Come on Twinkletoes step it up! 23:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 :Lel, I didn't have a custom penguin at the time. :P Welcome to the Eternal Dimension! 16:31, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Start a vote about CM Calendars re-opening I have added your suggestion to the vote page. -- 05:41, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! :) 14:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) MAMA Come to community central chat xoxo - a Princess Sydney (talk) 22:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Happy St. Patricks Day!! Happy St. Patricks Day and maybe if you are lucky you will find a rainbow with a pot of gold!! Jess0426 (talk) 19:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Lol thx. I wish I could see a rainbow and eat some chocolate coins again. :( 20:20, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete evidence Ember, evidence was right there. I am innocent. HarryLewis123 (talk) 14:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Harry, u are making spam pages saying that over and over again. Stop this right now. 14:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ??? I have a question, it says your blocked on your user profile. However, your not blocked when shown on your "Contributions" page. Is this a troll or something? Tiddles the Ocelot (talk) 14:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I believe that is a glitch, u may contact Wikia and ask why that is showing for u, okay? 15:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozen Fever Can you not. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :What was I doing, again? 18:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::18:38, March 26, 2015 EmberPrismDX (Talk | contribs) moved page April 2015 Party to Froezn Fever Party (See the delete/restore history for proof.) ::18:38, March 26, 2015 Spydar007 (Talk | contribs) moved page April 2015 Party to Frozen Fever Party (Confirmed) ::That's what. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I apologize for that, I had to type faster this time but then u took the spot. :P 18:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was doing it anyway, you didn't have to :P — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:51, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Start a vote the 2nd time about CM Calendars re-opening! You have my confirmation to add your suggestion to the vote page. -- 00:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hiiiii Hi Ember! How're you, just wanted to say I created a cp account. HypercaneTeen(talk) 18:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Ember, I am glad to tell you that your proposal to open the Chat Mod Calendar in May has been passed! Users may now request for one-day chat moderator rights here, as long as they fulfill the necessary requirements. Thanks. Dps04talk 05:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for notifying me! :) 13:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Harassment Ember, I've looked into what you've been saying in chat about Watatsuki for the past month, and I'd like to ask you to put a stop to it. I understand that you dislike him and that you don't want him to be a chat moderator or admin, but continuously harassing him violates the Bullying Policy and isn't going to solve anything. Please know that it will be a block if I see it anymore. Thanks, -- 23:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Excuse me? Look at the way Watatsuki acts after he kicks somebody. He always says "Sheesh" or "Goodness". In my opinion, I'd find that quite rude for an administrator to say that. No offense to him but I'm trying to take my word for it, that is all. 23:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::That is only in response to the infamous "spammer(s)". In fact, lately, I have not really kicked anyone (unless they are one of those spammers) –Watatsuki 00:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't referring to the spammer FYI, I was referring to the way you act after you kick somebody (see in the chat logs). I'm quite innocent and I'll try not to harass you anymore. 00:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry you find it rude that he says "Sheesh" or "Goodness" after he kicks someone, but focus on your own behavior before his. -- 00:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) PFFT... Hey.youcp. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A OPINION? --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 03:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here I was not bullying you. I have never bullied you. I have always been nice to you. I voted for you each time you were nominated for rights. I helped you out each time you were blocked. I'm just trying to help you out. Let's do the Time-Warp again! 21:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC)WikiaFrog :Alright, I understand. Thanks for defending me. :) 21:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) CPW users wikia Hey Ember! I have recently noticed a guy named Slappuccino has been vandalising your page in CPW Users Wikia...though I revert his edits...he makes it back to is own edits...plz ask the admins to block him...I am sick of reverting... Pinkbell CP What's up? 14:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, most of the admins on the CPW Users Wiki are away or inactive. I haven't seen CPPerapin for a while and Callum is currently on vacation. I'll just ask VSTF to help and see what happens. 14:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying, and I have even told this to Callum in his talk page..so he should read it soon...I really wish that I could have probably blocked him.. Pinkbell CP What's up? 14:24, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Lol Hai Meghan Trainor, what DOES your penguin look like? Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 14:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC) EmberPrismDX I dont know if you found out, but someone named EmberPrismDX has been stealing links to ur userpage ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol не трябва да излизат тук , моля (talk) 12:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Let's do the Time-Warp again! 23:56, July 19, 2015 (UTC)WikiaFrog Subject Here u smell like justen beeber ate kanye west and couldn't stop having diarrhea so he ate his diarrhea and something went wrong with his body and he vomited out the diarrhea, but ate it again Let's do the Time-Warp again! 23:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC)WikiaFrog Chat y u leave so much in chat? BillyTheMinion (talk) 11:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Gurl Why aren't we friends anyone, is it something i said? Magical Intoxication (talk) 15:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:3 days...? Sorry about that. I thought I made the custom ban reason 1920 seconds, which should be 32 minutes, but apparently Wikia said "NOPE" and made it three days. My apologies, -Tech RE:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! You were evading a ban. That's why I banned you :I WAS NOT TRYING TO EVADE. My other ban ended a while ago, I don't see why you had to ban me again. Miss Sanrio! 00:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: You are still banned on HaosScarletAngel. So you are were evading a ban Subject Here Scuse me, can we talk? Cårp 18:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! --Memmon(talk) 22:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! 23:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) 4 u 4 u embae @ember –Watatsuki 03:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the birthday messages you guys! (belated) Thanks for making me infamous as well! :D Miss Sanrio! 18:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Ember pls Hi ember, :::::pls, ::::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:25, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: HEY Hi, Ember. As much as I would like to watch the next season installment of "Pretty Princess Magical Girl Pretty Cure Pretty Antidote Natural Cure Choice Band Blissey Cory in the House Princess Girl Anime~~tilde ^^" with you, I'm afraid it's beyond my interests. Thanks anyway for the offer, -- 06:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello So, you like Gravity Falls and Smash Bros, too? :) Trigger Happy the Gremlin (talk) 15:46, June 11, 2016 (UTC) *Both are equally great! :) Miss Sanrio! 15:50, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: QUESTiON I have an old iPhone that I just use as an iPod now. Why do you ask? This isn't going to be about Splaat, is it? -- 06:19, December 6, 2016 (UTC) *wink wink ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Miss Sanrio! 16:46, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 19:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! -Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:16, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey I remembered that back in the day you used to go on a SpongeBob forum. What site was it and do you still go on there? NickMatt94 (talk) 05:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) *You mean SpongeBuddy Mania? I'm still usually active on there every day although I don't post as much as I used to, my username is the exact same as my Fandom one. It's the Krystalshack! 21:09, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Subject Here Hello. I am Toby and I am new here. TobyWhittaker123 (talk) 17:12, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) *Right back at ya, bro. ;) It's the Krystalshack! 14:01, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:50, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:59, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Here you go! Examples The Inbetweeners Plebs Friday Night Dinner Doctor Who Sherlock Peep Show The Office (UK) Happy Valley Bodyguard QI I'm a Celebrity: Get Me Out of Here! You know it is CustardBird 17:27, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 18:06, December 21, 2019 (UTC)